After When The Gun Goes Bang Bang
by StrongMedicineFan1983
Summary: set after the finale,my take when Maura reaches jane and what happens after
1. After When the Gun Goes Bang Bang

I get outside right after I put up my hands in the morgue, saying don't shoot. I saw what was happening to Jane and I cried out her name right before the gunshot rang out. I saw Jane and Marino fall and then Jane's eyes close. I wasn't even thinking about the thirty-plus cops that had their guns drawn-in a futile attempt to save Jane. I ran down the steps, beating Korsak to Jane.

I untangle Jane from Marino and I check for a pulse. Relief floods through me when I discovered a pulse, all but weak. I clamped my hands down on the wound in an attempt to staunch the bleeding. While I was checking for a pulse, I didn't seem to notice that Jane's eyes had opened and she was looking up at me and that a steady stream of tears were coming out of her dark eyes.

"Maura-Frankie" then silence and her eyes closed again.

"Don't try to talk. Frankie's going to be okay. Don't worry. Everything's going to be fine." I said, reassuring her and also reassuring myself as well.

I could hear Korsak saying something, but I couldn't make out what he was trying to say. My only focus was on my best friend and making sure that she was going to pull through. As my hands are covered in Jane's blood, I heard the best sound in the world. That sound was the sirens of an ambulance coming to rescue Jane and save her. The ambulance came around the corner and the EMT's jumped out and Korsak guided them over to where Jane and I were. I moved out of the way but not enough where my hands didn't leave her abdomen.

While the EMT's were working on Jane, her eyes fluttered back open and there was a look of pain on her face. When she was looking around for a familiar face she became panicked. I shouted to her that I was right beside her and I looked her right in her dark eyes.

"Ouch that hurts!" Jane screamed at one of the EMT's removed my hands and started applying a bandage to her abdomen. I saw the pain in her face and knowing that right now Jane couldn't give the EMT the death glare, I gave it to him for her. He saw my glare and iterated an apology to Jane. They put a back brace and a neck brace on her and moved her to a stretcher. My ears picking up on every moan of pain that came out of Jane's mouth when they moved her into the ambulance and took off. I could feel the tears coming but I halted them in their tracks because right now was not the time to cry.

Korsak was staring at the place where Jane had been and he was looking at the blood. I could tell that he did not believe that his old partner had shot herself in order to save everyone else. I went over to him and gave him a pat on his shoulder.

"Korsak let's go to the hospital. I want to be there for when Jane wakes up and I am pretty sure that you want to be there to. I will drive." I said. Frost hearing this part of the conversation went to his car and said that he could get us there in two shakes of a lamb's tail. Korsak and I thought this over and we got into his car and Frost sped off. We arrived in literally three minutes, but to Korsak and me, it felt like forever. Frost parked and we ran into the hospital and asked the nurse about Rizzoli. The nurse said "Rizzoli. Which Rizzoli, Frankie or Jane?"

I remembered that while I was running outside, another cop had gotten Frankie out, into an ambulance and to the same hospital. I answered the nurse, "Jane Rizzoli"

"Are you next of kin?" The nurse asked me.

"No but I work with her, as do Frost here and Korsak." I answered her.

"I am sorry then I can not tell you anything until next of kin comes in." She said.

At that precious moment, Frank Sr and Angela Rizzoli came in through the hospital doors. I looked relieved and I could tell that Frost and Korsak were as well.

"Jane Rizzoli where is she and where is Frankie Rizzoli?" Angela screamed and crumbled into Frank's arms.

"Mr. and Mrs. Rizzoli, all I can tell you is that Frankie and Jane are in emergency surgery right now. Let me show you all into the waiting room." she said and ushered us into a room. We all sat down and I found myself surprisingly next to Angela on her left side. She looked at me and the tears were streaming down her face. I took that to heart and that was when I finally let myself cry over what had happened. I felt Angela hug me and I felt Korsak's hand on mine, squeezing it every so often. I composed myself when I heard the doctor come into the room with some scary looking stains on his scrubs.

"Rizzoli" the doctor said

"Yes here we are." Frank said to the doctor.

"Jane is now out of surgery. The bullet was a through and through but before it left her body, it caused internal bleeding and it broke three ribs. We were able to stop the bleeding and we bandaged her up so that the ribs can heal. She will be in recovery for three weeks then she can go home. You may see her now but only one at a time and for only a few minutes." He said.

Angela went in first, then Frank sr, then Korsak, then Frost. I was the last one to go in. When I did the sight of my best friend all bandaged up and various cuts and bruises brought tears to my eyes and I sobbed uncontrollably. That was when I heard a faint whisper coming from the bed. Oh my gosh she has woken up. I rush over to the bed, take her hand in mine, and look into her eyes which were wide open now.

"Hey Maura, I bet they could hear you in Florida." Jane said and smirked and laughed, wincing in pain when she laughed.

"Haha very funny but you scared the hell out of me. I yelled out to you before the gun went off. I was trying to stop you from shooting yourself. Didn't you hear me?" I asked her, tears still coming down my face.

Reaching up to wipe the tears off of my face, she said, "I honestly didn't hear you call out my name. The only thing I could think about was getting you and Frankie out of there as quickly as I could. Oh my gosh is Frankie okay!" she asked.

Seeing the panic in her face and not wanting to have her hurt herself, I gently eased her back onto the pillows and I said, "He is in surgery right now. His surgery is a bit more extensive than yore's was. He is good hands. Another cop got him out of there while Marino had you in a tight hostage hold."

Relief came over her face replacing the panic stricken face that she had shown moments before. She answered, "Thank God. I was yelling at Korsak and Frost to shoot Marino but I guess his hold was tight."

"Yeah it was. I ran to you and I beat Korsak to you." I said.

"I am really glad that when I opened my eyes you were the first face that I saw. Thanks for everything Maura. You saved my life and Frankie's life. I am really sorry that I screamed at you to help him when he couldn't breathe before the lung issue." Jane said.

"You are welcome for the saving of the lives of you and Frankie. You do not have to apologize for screaming at me. I totally understood that you were upset and worried about Frankie." I said to Jane.

"Okay thanks Maura." Jane replied. I could tell that Jane was getting exhausted and was trying to fight the essence of sleep so I gently put her hands on her stomach, told her I was leaving and to get some much needed sleep.

She smiled and winked at me and as I made my exit, she turned her head towards me and said, "Goodbye and Goodnight Maura. You get some rest too and tell everyone to go home okay".

"Okay no problem. We will all be back in the morning. Goodbye and Goodnight Jane." I said to her as I shut the door.

I walk out to the waiting room, deliver the message, and we all exit the room but not before checking in on Frankie who was now out of surgery. Angela wanted them in the same room so Frankie was wheeled into Jane's room so that when Jane woke up again she could check up on her little brother.

I head to Frost's car waiting to be driven back to headquarters so I can go home. Frost drives us back and I collect Bass, my car keys, and I go home, but not before going to Jane's apartment to get Joe Friday. Once home I put Bass in his room, Joe Friday in my room, take a shower and finally crawl into bed. I make sure that I put my cell phone by my bed so that Jane can reach me if she needs me. I drift off into sleep, not being able to get the thought out of my head that I almost lost my best friend today.

Chapter 2 coming soon.

SJ.


	2. Day 2 In The Hospital

**Author's Note: I am going to be switching from Maura's Point Of View and Jane's Point Of View. This chapter is going to be from Jane's Point of View. **

I hate hospitals, feeling like I can't take care of myself, Jane thought to herself. I looked around the room and the plainness of the room. My gaze fell over to the bed that was literally only a few feet away from mine. My face fell upon the sleeping form of my baby brother Frankie.

"Frankie? Are you okay?" I ask him.

His eyes fluttered open and he turned his head towards me and nearly shouted, "Jane? Oh my God you are okay. I am so thankful!"

I laughed painfully and answered him, "Yes I am okay. Three broken ribs, internal bleeding which they stopped. This is from when I shot myself in order to save you and Maura."

Frankie looked shocked when I told him that I had shot myself. He said," Wow I don't think I will ever get the thought of you shooting yourself out of my head. It feels so good to just lay here and relax."

"I don't think I will ever get the thought out of my head either. Feels good to rest and lay here? Are you nuts? I am going stir-crazy just laying here. I should be out there working this case." I said to Frankie.

"I am not so sure. You are ordered to stay in that bed." A voice chimed in that sounded so familiar.

"Maura, good morning. How are you doing this morning?" I say to her, chuckling at her choice of words, albeit painfully.

"I am fine, Jane. Are you in anymore pain today?" Maura asked me and I could see the look she had on her face when I winced in pain earlier.

"Only when I laugh, which I will try to tone down a little. I am glad that you are feeling better. You were so shaken up yesterday. That was my fault and I am sorry." I said to her.

"You have no reason to apologize Jane. I know that you're heart was in the right place and if I was in your position, I would have probably done the same thing. So are you going stir crazy yet? You never take it easy so now you have to." Maura answered me.

'Thanks Maura I really appreciate it. Yes I am going stir crazy. I hate not being on a case and it is driving me nuts." I said, throwing my hands up in the air, causing pain to shoot through my abdomen. I grimaced at the shooting pain. I closed my eyes as the pain subsided, opened them again and I could see that Maura had come closer to the bed and now stood by my side. Her hand was intertwined in mine, assuring me that it was going to be alright. I looked up at her and gave her a smile.

She released my hand and crossed the room towards a bag that she had brought into the room with her. My curiosity got the better of me and I couldn't stop myself from asking her, "So what's in the bag?"

Not answering my question, she produced from the bag, two car magazines, which she gave to Frankie. In her other hand was two books to read. These two books she brought over to me. I saw that one of the books was called The Fellowship of the Ring and the other one was called The Two Towers. I asked her, "Are any of these books about murder and crime?"

"Nope not at all, but they are my favorite books of all time. There's actually a third one but I figured that I didn't want to overwhelm you with all three, so I brought just two." Maura said.

"I see. Are they any good?" I asked her.

"Yep they are an excellent read. I read the first one in a week. They get a hold of you and they never let you go. You will love and enjoy reading them Jane." Maura said to me.

"Okay I will take your word for it." I said to her and taking the books from her and putting them on the bedside table. We chatted a little bit more then Maura left to go to the morgue but not before saying that she would let Frost and Korsak know how I was doing. I said okay and I said to her to have a good day. She answered the same thing and exited the room shutting the door quietly.

Since Frankie had gone back to sleep and couldn't talk to me, I picked up the Fellowship and I started reading it. Soon I was drawn into the magical world of Elves, Dwarves, Wizards, and Hobbits and Men. I had to admit this book is pretty good. When Maura comes back tomorrow I will tell her that the book is in fact really good.

Chapter 3 coming, as soon as I can write it.

SJ.


	3. Three Weeks Later

Maura's Point of View

Finally three weeks have passed and Jane is finally coming home, I think to myself as I drive towards the hospital to get my best friend. The light ahead turns yellow then red. I am not that far away from it and knowing that if Jane was next to me she would tell me to go through the yellow light. I chuckled at the thought as I waited patiently at the light to go, it changed and I went through.

Arriving at the hospital, I park and go in and head towards Jane room.

"Hey Jane, how are you today?" I asked her.

"Morning Maura. I am good. Just can't wait to go home. I've been stuck here and it is driving me bonkers. I can't wait to see my own bed and I really miss Joe Friday." Jane said to me.

'Yes I can understand that. When I used to go on vacation after when it was time to come home, it was like I couldn't there fast enough. I wanted the familiarity of my things. Call me crazy but it is a scientific fact that when you leave home for even a short period of time, you can't wait to come back." I said to her.

"Aaa, Talking Google. How I have missed hearing those little tidbits that you throw my way." Jane said.

"Haha very funny. What time can you leave?" I asked her.

"No I really meant that I miss those little tidbits. You can talk Google anytime. I can leave as soon as Dr Shepherd checks me out. As soon as I get home, I am sure that my mother will be moving into the living room to look after me." Jane said, with a look of disgust on her face when the subject of her mother came up.

Noticing the disgusted face that Jane wore when she was talking about her mom, I quickly chimed in "Your mom is going to stay with Frankie. We have discussed this already, your mom and I. I will be looking after you for the next two weeks, so that you can heal." I replied.

Jane gave me a smile and a look that clearly said thanks so much and then said, "Wow that is awesome. I would rather you then my mother. She hovers too much and she would drive me within an inch of my sanity. So are you all packed or are you coming during the day and then leaving at night?" Jane asks me with those puppy dog eyes.

Caving into those puppy dog eyes, I answered her. "Jane don't give me that look. Yes I am all packed and I am already set up in your apartment. Your mom gave me her spare key and everything is in a spot where I can find it. Bass is already bonding with Joe Friday and they are getting along just fine."

After I said that to her, the doctor came into room to check out Jane. I got up to leave so that Jane could talk to the doctor alone. Jane piped up "Maura you can stay. I want you to stay with me so that the doctor can get you up to date on what is going to have to happen in order to get me back up and on my feet." I put myself on the side of the bed with my hand intertwined with hers.

"Ms. Rizzoli, I have looked at all your vitals and it looks back to normal so you are free to go home. You will be on bed rest for the next two weeks so that the stitches can heal. The only time that you can get up is of course to shower and use the bathroom. Now when you are taking a shower, make sure that you wrap the wound up with cellophane in order to keep it dry. I have written you two prescriptions, one is for Penicillin and the other one is for Vicodin. Take them both, finish the Penicillin and take the Vicodin for the pain. Now Dr Isles, I will give you a list of bed exercises that Jane can do so that she stays active. I will get that list for you right now while Jane gets ready to leave." Dr Shepherd said and then left the room.

While we waited for the doctor to come back, with help from Jane, I was able to gather all of her things in her suitcase and put them by the door. The doctor came back with the release forms that Jane needed to sign and he also had the wheelchair. After Jane had signed the forms, with the help of the doctor and me, we got Jane into the wheelchair. A moan of pain came from Jane's mouth when she got out of the bed and into the wheelchair. I gave her a smile, uttered an apology to her for causing her pain.

Stopping at the hospital pharmacy, I filled Jane's prescriptions, got them, and then wheeled Jane out to my car. A nurse had come up behind us and held the chair steady while Jane got into my car with only a small amount of pain. Jane gave me a weak smile that clearly stated ooh that hurts when I sit down. I close her door, give the chair to the nurse, then I go to my side, open the door, and drive Jane home.

We arrive at Jane's apartment and I remember all the stairs that Jane has in order to get to her apartment. Jane notices the look of concern on my face and says, "Hey M, why are you so worried all of sudden? What's wrong?"

"I forgot how many stairs that you have going up to your apartment. I am not sure that you can make it up all of them." I say to her.

"I think I will be able to make it." Jane says to me as she opens her door. As soon as I realize that she was trying to get out of the car by herself, I can't open my door fast enough. But before I can open my door, I see the familiar hand extending out to help Jane. That is when I looked upon the concerned eyes of Agent Gabriel Dean. Dean helped Jane out of the car and Jane stood on the sidewalk, wanting desperately to go home. Frost had come up behind me, asked for my car keys, and got Jane's things out of my trunk.

"Jane, are you sure that you can make it up all those stairs?" I asked her. But before Jane could utter a response, Gabriel Dean took matters into his own hands, and picked Jane up and carried her upstairs into her apartment, with Frost and me right behind him. Dean was about to carry Jane into her bedroom, when she chimed in, "I think I can make it to my bedroom by myself. You can put me down now. Thank you for carrying me up the stairs."

Dean muttered your welcome to her and put her down on her own two feet. Jane looked around her apartment and the room fell silent as Jane took in her apartment's familiarity and the tomboyish feel it has to it. Jane missed that about her apartment. Dean left a few minutes after putting Jane down and Frost left after putting the bags of Jane's things down on the floor. Joe Friday was jumping around.

It was just me and Jane left in the apartment. Joe Friday was zipping in and out between Jane's legs, wanting to be picked up by Jane. Jane went to pick her up and discovered that doing so resulted in a sharp pain from her abdomen which is why she only made it halfway. Jane sighed in frustration and in pain.

"You are going to have to remember that you can't do that right now." I said to her, picking up Joe Friday so that she could see that her owner was in fact all together and in one piece. Jane gave her pet a loving pat on the head and scratched her behind her ears.

I put Joe Friday down and I asked Jane what she wants to do first. "I want to take a shower. I have been getting sick and tired of sponge-baths.' Jane said to me.

"Okay you head into the bathroom, get undressed, and put a towel around you. I will come in when you are ready with the cellophane to wrap the wound to keep it dry." I answered her. Jane looked a little nervous that I was going to see her without clothes on, but I said to her, "Do you not want me to be in there with you?"

The nervous look left Jane's face and she said, "No that's okay. I need help and I would rather have you in there then my mother. Her touch isn't as gentle as yours so I want you in there helping me."

"Okay, let me get the cellophane and we will stop at your bedroom to get your pajamas, and then head to the bathroom." I said to her and I heard her whisper okay. I get the things I that we would need then head to the bathroom with Jane. I get her shower over with then its helping her getting her into her pajamas. We head back to the bedroom and I get Jane all set up on the bed. I leave momentarily to get Jane some food, her prescriptions, and a glass of water. I give these things to her and she takes them.

After about only ten minutes, Jane is out like a light and I leave the room and head to the couch to gather my things and I go take a shower. Shower done, I finally lay down on the couch to get some sleep of my own, knowing that if I hear any noise from Jane's room, I will be there in a minute. I close my eyes and let sleep take over.

Chapter 4 soon. SJ.


	4. Bad Dream

Jane POV.

When Maura walked out of the bedroom, I sighed in peace. My bed felt so good underneath me and I felt a sense of tranquility. With this feeling of relaxation, also comes the essence of sleep that I am having a hard time resisting because of he Vicodin. I close my eyes finally giving into the overwhelming power of sleep.

_In the corner of my eye, I saw Bobby move behind me and take Maura. I try to pry his hands off her, but all I get in response to my trying to free her, is a swift kick to the back of my legs and I fall to the ground. As I struggle to gather my strength, I look up and see the panic and fear in the eyes of Maura. Bobby takes her outside the morgue doors and I almost make it to the door to go after her when a swat member has entered with his weapon drawn. I look at him, saying don't shoot and I finally get outside. Just in time to see Maura shoot herself. _

"Maura, NO NO NO. Don't do it! Stop!.' I yelled out in a state of panic.

The door swings open and I hear her running and shouting my name. I finally wake up and when I realize that Maura is shaking me to wake me up. I hear her say to me, "Jane wale up. You're having a bad dream. It's okay, I am right here."

I open my eyes to see Maura standing next to my bed, holding my hand and squeezing it to reassure me that I was okay.

'Jane are you okay? What was the dream about? Was it Hoyt?" Maura asked me, with the eyes of someone who really cares about me. I was about to answer her questions, but I get distracted by the realization that there is blood on my sheets. Maura saw the blood as well, let out a shriek, and then moved me into a sitting position. Maura lifted up my shirt only to discover that the back bandage had come off and the wound was now bleeding.

With a look a concern in her eyes, Maura asks me, "Jane, how on earth did you manage to rip your back bandage off?"

Without waiting for me to answer her, Maura looked at the sheets and saw that they were a tangled mess. "Never mind. I figured out how you managed to rip your back bandage off. Must have been an awful dream. You can tell me all about while we clean you up and re-bandage the wound and change your sheets." Maura said to me as she helped me stand up and she stripped the bed.

As Maura and I walked into the bathroom, I told her about the dream. "I was awful Maura. Bobby grabbed you, not me, and I saw what happened to you. It was terrifying." I said.

"Aww Jane, I am sorry you had a bad dream. It is over now and I am fine. I am right here and I am okay. Now turn around and lift your shirt so that we can re-bandage the wound." Maura said. I turned around, lifted up my shirt and I could feel Maura's gentleness as she re-taped the wound back up. When she was done, and a new shirt was on me, we walked back into the bedroom. I helped Maura locate the extra set of bed sheets that were on the top shelf of my closet. That's when I became embarrassed because I remembered what was on the sheets. The logo of the show that I used to watch as a kid, Xena Warrior Princess. Maura just smiled and put them on my bed and when she was done, she patted the bed. That was her indication that the bed was ready for me to get back in it. I get back in it and I say to her, "About the sheets-"

"You don't have to explain anything to me. I used to watch the show when I was a kid. So that is cool that you have a sheet set. I searched everywhere but I could never find one anywhere.' Maura said.

"That is weird that we like the same show as we were growing up. Some of the kids at school would say that I look like the star Xena. I was like yeah wanna find out. They didn't make me prove that point to them." I said to Maura, knowing that I knew what I was going to get her for her birthday.

"Yeah, I could picture you proving that point to those who would have dared to push your buttons" Maura responded, but right after a yawn escaped her mouth. I noticed the time on my clock and it said 2:30 am. I felt awful waking Maura up just because I had a stupid bad dream.

"I am sorry Maura. I probably woke you up out of a deep sleep. I feel awful. You should go back to bed. I am going to take some more of my meds and then crash." I said to her.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. I told you that I would be there for you. Goodnight Jane, see you in the morning. Try not to move too much or you will rip your bandage again." Maura said to me, as she pulled the blankets up and fluffed up my pillows.

"Goodnight Maura. Thank you for everything tonight. I am really glad that you are here and watching over me. See you in the morning. Have a good-night's sleep. Don't worry about me, I will be okay." I said to Maura.

Maura uttered your welcome to me and exited the room, but not shutting the door all the way, in order to keep an ear out for me. I smiled as I got comfortable in my bed and I took my medicine. The Penicillin tasted horrible but that's doctor's orders. I took the Vicodin next and within the next 15 minutes I succumb to the drowsiness of the medication. Before I fully fall asleep, I can hear Maura in the living room, re-adjusting herself on the couch. Joe Friday had inched herself to the bed and jumped up and positioned herself next to me. I stroked her head and she gave me a soft bark. My eyes couldn't stay open anymore and they closed giving into the essence of sleep and the darkness.

As I fade into sleep, I think about how blessed I am that I have a lot of people in my life that really do care about me. My parents, my two brothers, Korsak and Frost. Even my fellow officers. But more importantly , the person who is on my couch, spending two weeks to make sure that I am okay and healing nicely. That is when I realized, that a certain Medical Examiner, Maura Isles is my best friend. I realize that this is the first time that I have had a best friend put up with my querks and my blunt-outspoken attitude. I will tell her all this tomorrow morning, when I wake up.

Chapter 5 soon. Wow two chapters in two days. SJ.


	5. The Next Day

Maura's POV.

I woke to the sound of Joe Friday barking. I get off of the couch, noticed that her food bowl was empty. Being over Jane's house briefly, I knew where Jane kept Joe's food. I cleaned out the bowl and put new food down for her. I then fed Bass some food as well.

I peeked into Jane's room, opening the door just a little bit more since I had left it open a crack last night. Jane was still sleeping so I was glad that Joe's barking had not woken her. I quietly shut the door so that no noise would disturb Jane's slumber.

Knowing my way around Jane's kitchen, I started making some breakfast. I was in the mood for pancakes, the old fashioned French way, so that's what I made myself. After making the pancakes, and cleaning up the mess, I sat down to eat. But just before I could take a bite, I heard Jane from the bedroom calling my name. I get up and I knock on the door.

"Come in Maura." Jane says.

I open the door and found that Jane was sitting up in the bed. "Morning Jane, I didn't wake you when I started cooking and then cleaning up." I said.

"Good morning Maura. No, you didn't wake me up. I was actually just beginning to stir when you checked on me earlier. Do I smell pancakes? They are my favorite." Jane replied.

:"Okay I am glad that I didn't wake you. Yes I made my grandmother's pancakes. Would you like some?" I said.

"Yes I would like some pancakes. In fact I am feeling better; I believe that I will be able to join you in the kitchen for breakfast." Jane said, moving her legs out from under the blankets.

"Oh no you don't. It has only been a week. You still have another week in that bed to go." I said to Jane, as I stopped her from moving up out of bed. I put her legs back under the bed and pulled the blankets back up over her. Jane gave me a look that clearly said, Oh come on, I am not an invalid. I ignored the look and I left the bedroom to get Jane her breakfast.

When I returned with Jane's breakfast, Jane said, "Hey Maura thank you for breakfast. Where is your breakfast?"

"You're welcome Jane. I will get you settled with your breakfast, and then I will get mine". I said to Jane. Jane got settled with all of her things, and then I left to get my breakfast tray. Jane moved her legs, to sit Indian-style so that I could sit in front of her. Breakfast was all talk and eating, and how Jane was feeling.

After breakfast was done, I took mine and Jane's trays out of the room and washed them. Returning to the bedroom, I sat back down on the bed and said to Jane, "What do you want to do today? Movies, books, board games?"

"All those sound good things to do to pass the time but first I have to tell you something." Jane replied.

With all the strength that I could muster, I hesitantly asked, "What do you want to tell me.?"

Noticing the uneasiness of my question, Jane took my hand, squeezing it, to let me know that this was going to be a good thing. Jane opened up her mouth to speak and said, "Maura after you left the bedroom last night and before I went to sleep, I did some thinking. I thought to myself, how lucky I am to have you in my life as a best friend that can put up with me. I know I can be difficult sometimes, but with all the work I had to do to get where I am today, my snappish attitude and cut to the chase answers, I am who I am, and it is nice to find a best friend who takes me as I am".

I was taken back at what Jane has just said to me and I pondered on how to answer her back. "Jane I am honored that you see me as your best friend. Yes you do have that snappish attitude, but without it, you wouldn't be you. Who would you be if you didn't have that way about you?" I asked Jane.

"Yeah, I don't know how I would be either. How about we watch a movie? What do you want to watch?" Jane asked me.

"How about I bring in the DVD bin in from the living room, which is organized so that you can see what is in there?" I answered Jane.

"Sure that sounds great. Wait a sec; my DVD's were never in a bin. They have always been thrown on the floor, and I usually rummage through them." Jane said to me, with a smirk forming on her face.

"Well, what do you think I did while you were in the hospital for three weeks? Sit here and knit, no I kept myself busy." I replied, a matching smirk on my face.

"Okay Maura thank you. What else did you organize in my house while I was cooped up?" Jane said to me, laughing a little, pain in her abdomen.

Noticing the pain I asked Jane, "Do you need any pain medication?"

"Nope I am good." Jane said. I realized Jane was patiently waiting for the answer to her question which for Jane, we all know she has a short patience span.

Knowing that I know Jane knows I can't lie, I answer her question. "I have organized your books in alphabetical order. Your CD collection by last name artists. I even organized your pictures on your mantel. When I knew you were finally coming home, I came into the bedroom and organized your closet. Pants in one end of the closet and shirts at the other end. I didn't go near your drawers so don't worry about that. In your kitchen, I put the most essential things you would need on the counters, so that you wouldn't have to move your arms up over your head and risk pain going through your abdomen".

"Wow Maura thank you so much. I really appreciate that. I was going to get around to doing some of those things, but time got away from me." Jane said.

"You're welcome Jane. It really was no problem at all. It kept me busy and my mind off of what happened to you. I really was scared that you weren't going to pull through." I said.

"You weren't the only one that thought that. While Bobby was dragging me towards my car, I really thought that this was going to be the end of me. Someone up there must have been looking out for me". Jane replied.

"Wow I never knew that. Thanks for telling me". I said. "No problem Maura, you're welcome. How about that movie?" Jane said.

Feeling distracted by our little talk, I uttered an apology and went to get the DVD bin. I brought it in and Jane rummaged through it and picked out Avatar and A League of Our Own. "What do you want to watch first?" Jane asked me.

"How about Avatar?" I answered her. '

"Okay Avatar it is, and then it is ALOTO." Jane said, handing me Avatar. I got up off of the bed, put the movie in, got the remote and went back to the bed. Jane had stretched out and I lay down next to her. I hit the play button and the movie started. Halfway during the movie, I looked over at Jane, and I saw that she has fallen fast asleep. I stopped the movie, got up, pulled the blanket over her, and left the bedroom and went into the living room.

I called the precinct, asked for Korsak and he put me on speaker phone so that Frost could hear what was going on with Jane.

"How is Jane feeling?" Korsak asked me.

"Jane is healing nicely. One more week to go before she can get out of the bed. She tried to get out of the bed this morning; I had to firmly stop her". I replied.

Laughing, Korsak said, "Sounds like something Jane would do. That woman can't still for more than five minutes. She has to keep moving. Never takes it easy or ever slows down".

"Oh I know. Jane has a one track mind that is always thinking; even when she is quiet her mind is always going. I wonder what her mind is thinking when she is quiet." I said to him.

"Probably about the case that we are working on. It is either that or what she is going to do after work". Frost piped up.

"Yeah probably. I know certain cases can get on her nerves and she is a lot more aggressive and straight to the point because she wants answers to the case". I replied to Frost.

After chit-chatting a little bit more, I hung up the phone, and realized that it was already after 11 in the morning. Time to get ready for the day. I walked to Jane's bedroom to check on her and she was still fast asleep. I shut the door and went to take a shower. Shower done and dressed for the day, I emerged from the bathroom to find Jane's bedroom door open and Jane not in the bed.

Panicking, I run around the apartment, tripping over Bass in my attempt to locate Jane. I glance into the living room and find Jane on the couch.

I walk over to Jane, sit beside her, look at her and say, "Why are you on the couch?"

'Relax Maura; I made it to the couch on my own. I was getting sick and tired of looking at my bedroom. So during the day I want a change in scenery. At night I will go back to my bed". Jane said.

"Aah I see. Okay I can understand where you are coming from. If I had to be in my room for two weeks straight, I would like to get out as fast I could too. Since you fell asleep during Avatar, do you want to re watch it?" I said to Jane.

"Naw that's okay. I own it anyway, so I can always watch it whenever I want. How about we pop some popcorn, grab a couple of drinks, grab two blankets, and put in A League of Their Own?" Jane said.

"Sure that sounds good to me. I will get all of the things we need and we should be ready in about ten minutes" I said. Getting all the stuff together, I met Jane back on the couch. Jane's couch was big enough for Jane to stretch out her long legs, and big enough for me to have room in order to sit comfortably. I pressed play and the movie started.

After the movie was over, Jane looked tired. "How about you take a nap and get some rest Jane?" I asked Jane.

"Yeah a nap sounds good right about now". Jane said adjusting herself on the couch, wincing a little bit from the pain of shifting. Jane's eyes closed and l left the living room. As Jane sleeps, I log into Jane's computer, check my email, Facebook and other things. I soon lose track of time as a I window-shop and look at a lot of designer things.

Chapter 6 soon.


	6. Jane's Feeling Better

Jane's POV.

Finally, my last week of torture is over and I am feeling much better. It no longer hurts to stretch my arms up over my head and I can shower without pain. Feeling better, I feel that it is time for a visit to the precinct to see when I can go back to work. Picking clothes out of my closet, I grab my usual attire, black slacks, a t-shirt, and my black heels, and my blue blazer.

I emerge from my bedroom and I see that Maura is on my couch. Keys in hand, somehow knowing that I want to go somewhere. Knowing this, I tease her by saying, "Keys, planning on going somewhere?"

"Haha. Seeing how you have your work clothes on, I am assuming you want to stop by the precinct?" Maura says to me.

"Yeah I do. But I am afraid to see that place again, after what happened. You know what I mean?" I said.

"Yes I know what you mean, because I feel the same way. I haven't set foot inside my morgue since I left that day. But I will be right there beside you as we both go back to the precinct". Maura said to me.

'Thank you so much Maura. I really appreciate it. On that note, let's go and see our friends." I replied.

"You are welcome Jane. Okay then let's get out of here." Maura said, getting up of the couch and opening up the door. Maura walks out and I follow her, shutting the door and locking it.

Maura and I arrive at the precinct and my eyes go towards the place where it all happened. Maura saw my gaze drift and she squeezed my hand in a reassuring way. I slowly go up the stairs and go into the lobby. The officer that was behind the desk, looked up and said, "Rizzoli, nice to see that you are feeling so much better."

'Thank you Jack." I said. Jack gave a welcoming nod and Maura and I got into the elevators to go up to the offices.

We emerge from the elevators. I see Frost and Korsak at their desks, looking down at paperwork probably. Ahem I say clearing my throat and my current partner and my former partners' heads snap up at the sound.

"Rizzoli, oh my gosh, you heal nicely". Korsak said.

'Thanks Korsak.' I say to him.

"Welcome. When can you come back to work?" Korsak asks me.

"I am not sure that is why I am here. Is Cavanaugh in?" I ask Korsak.

"Yeppers, he is in his office. Go on and I will catch up with Maura." Korsak replied.

I give Maura a look that said that I will be back in a few minutes. I go up to Cavanaugh's office and knock on the door. "Come in" Cavanaugh said.

I open the door and I sit in one of the chairs. "Hi" I say.

"Rizzoli. Good to see you are feeling better. What can I do for you?" Cavanaugh asked me.

"Thank you. When can I come back to work?" I timidly ask.

"You can come back to work tomorrow, but until you are feeling 100%, which I know you will let me know when you are, it will be desk duty." Cavanaugh responded.

Sighing with disappointment I answer, "Trust me after three days of just sitting at my desk, I will be 100%."

"Don't be hasty Rizzoli. You need to take it easy." Cavanaugh said.

"Hasty, that is not me, impatient maybe, but not hasty." I said, a frown appearing on my face.

"Okay Rizzoli. By the way, during your work day tomorrow, I will be having you sit down with the department shrink to talk about what happened." Cavanaugh said.

"A freaking shrink, no way!" I shouted and giving him a death glare.

"Don't give me that look detective. It is not optional. I should have had you sit with him when Hoyt made you a victim. You don't have a choice." Cavanaugh said.

Getting up out of the chair, I opened up the door, gave him one more death glare, and slammed the door so hard. I saw Maura, Frost, and Korsak jump a mile into the air. I go back to where Maura is, take her arm, and say to her, "Are you ready to go?"

Seeing the anger on my face and knowing that Maura wouldn't push it, until we got to my apartment said, "Sure. Have a nice day Frost and Korsak."

Making our way to the elevators, I jab furiously at the button to reach our floor. I was so angry at the situation and trying not to take it out on Maura, that I jabbed at the button harder. Maura sensing my anger yet again took hold of my hand, squeezing it to calm me down.

The elevator doors finally opened and we got in and hit the floor for the parking garage. I get out of the elevator when it reaches the bottom and Maura tries to keep up with me as a speed-walk to the car. I get into the car, slam the door and sulk. Maura gets in, gives me a look that says she's not happy that I slammed her car door. I utter an apology and sulk even more. Mura drives to the apartment.

I slam the door to my apartment after Maura gets in and the noise makes her jump again. I say to Maura, "Sorry for making you jump again. I am just so angry at the situation."

"It's okay, I can get upset sometimes too when I don't have things go my way. What happened with Cavanaugh?" Maura asked me.

"He said that I can go back to work tomorrow, but on desk duty until I feel 100%." I said.

"That's awesome, so why are you so mad and slamming things?" Maura asked me.

"That's the good thing yes, but the bad thing is that Cavanaugh wants me to see the office shrink because of what happened. He said that he should have had me see him when Hoyt made me a victim". I said, methodically rubbing the scars on my hands.

Coming over to stand next to me, and taking my hands in hers, making me stop my methodical rubbing, Maura said, "I am sorry Jane, do you want me to go with you?"

"Thanks Maura, but I don't think that the shrink will let you sit in on one of my sessions. But I appreciate it." I say to her.

"You are welcome. Do you want to get some dinner?" Maura says to me.

Before I can answer Maura, my cell phone chirps out with the twilight theme, indicating that it is my mother calling.

"Rizzoli, yes Ma what is it." I say.

"Frankie told me that your boss said that you can go back to work tomorrow. Are you sure that you will be able to run around and do what you did before?" Angela asked her daughter.

"Ma, don't worry. I will be on desk duty till I feel 100%. So I will be fine, but I don't like it one bit." I answer my mother.

"Desk duty, aww I know that you can't sit still, but this will help you in the healing process. Just think the longer you take it easy, the faster you will get off of desk duty." Angela said.

"Yes I know Ma, but I am sure with the sessions with the shrink, and having Maura, Frost, and Korsak, watching over me, I will be fine. But knowing you, you will be calling and stopping by to see how I am." I said to my mom.

"You know me too well. I will stop by tomorrow morning to help you get ready for work." Angela said.

"Okay Ma." I say to her, giving Maura a look of disgust, who was trying her best to stifle a laugh.

"Bye for now Jane, love you and see you tomorrow." Angela said and hanging up the phone.

"Oh My word Maura, don't you dare laugh at me!" I shouted.

"I am sorry Jane, but that look you gave me was priceless." Maura said.

Changing the subject, I say to her, "What do you want for dinner?"

"How about Olive Garden to celebrate your going back to work?" Maura suggested.

"Okay, but can't I just go like this?" I say, pointing to my usual attire.

"No way Jane. Olive Garden is a fancy restaurant. Wear that LBD that you bought when your mother tried to set you up with Grant". Maura said.

"A dress, the last time I was in a dress, was that cocktail that you had me going to." I said to Maura, with my arms crossed over my chest.

"I will be back in a half hour, with my attire. Is that going to give you enough time to get ready?" Maura said to me.

"Maura do you remember who you are talking too. I can get ready in 15 minutes flat." I answered her.

"Okay I will be back." Maura said and getting her keys, and leaving the apartment.

As soon as the door closed, I ran into the bedroom, locating the LBD and hurry into it. I run into the bathroom, and fuss up my hair, and get into the living room with three minutes to spare. I sit on the couch and wait for Maura to come back.

There comes a knock on the door and I get up from the couch, open it up, and there stands Maura.

"Oh My God Maura, you look absolutely gorgeous." I say to her, viewing the exact LBD that I was wearing.

"Right back at you. In case you're wondering, I called your mother to see where you got the dress and they just happened to have the dress in my size." Maura said to me.

"Of course they did." I said to Maura.

"Yeah well I may have had to heckle them to get the dress in my size from another store and get it in, in overnight." Maura said to me.

"Let's just go to dinner." Maura said to me. I agree and I open the door and we head to the Olive Garden. I park the car, near the front door, designated for me because of my occupation. Maura just chuckles as I use my occupation to get the best things out of life.

"What" I say to her.

When we walked into the restaurant, I noticed that there were a couple of people ahead of us so I turned to Maura and said, "How hungry are you?"

"I'm not that hungry, but I am willing to wait to be seated." Maura said, answering my question.

"I see, well I am starving." I said to Maura, and before she could stop me, my badge comes out of my purse and I stride up to the hostess. "Table for two please." I say, ignoring the looks on the other patrons and Maura's expression as well.

"Sure thing Detective:" The hostess said, escorting Maura and I to a secluded table. I sit down at the table and I catch the look on Maura's face.

"How did you manage a secluded table for two?" Maura asked.

"When you left, and after I got ready, I had three minutes to spare, so I called ahead. I told them that I am a detective and that I was coming and I had a special friend and this was a celebratory dinner." I said to her.

"Wow I'm impressed." Maura said.

"Yeah let's decide what we want to eat and drink." I said to Maura.

I looked at the menu and I chose of course my beer, and I picked the chicken Alfredo pizza. I glanced over at Maura and I could tell that was being indecisive again.

"Maura what are you going to get? Just order already" I say to her.

"I am looking over the menu and analyzing everything in terms of fats, calories, and taste." Maura answered.

I rolled my eyes and sighed, grabbing a breadstick off the basket of bread, trying to silence my stomach. Maura had decided on what she wanted to eat. The waiter came over and took our orders. While we waited for our food, Maura and I chatted about how it would be to go back to work tomorrow. Food came and we were to busy eating to talk. Dinner over, we went back to my apartment and Maura left to go take care of Bass and get some sleep.

I take care of Joe, take a shower, and go to bed, wondering and worrying how tomorrow morning would go. With my mother coming over and also going back to work, I fall into sleep with a heavy heart.

Chapter 7 soon.


	7. Jane's Back at Work

Maura's POV.

I wake up from a deep slumber and come to the realization that Jane is coming back to work. I get up out of the bed, make it, and get my clothes out. I choose the blue dress that I wore when Hoyt was in charge behind a prison cell. With that, I got my black heeled shoes and the gray jacket to put over the dress. I feed Bass and then I get my breakfast. Breakfast over I grab my keys, get into my Lexus and drive towards the precinct.

I get to the precinct, park next to Jane's car and I go inside. Instead of going straight to my morgue, I change direction and head to the bullpen. Jane is sitting at her desk, with Korsak and Frost standing beside her, patting her on the back, being careful of the wound. Both men are very happy that Jane is back, as well as me.

"Morning Jane. How are you this morning?" I asked her.

"Good morning Maura. I am okay. I had an interesting morning with my mother hovering." Jane said.

"I see. What happened?" I say to her, with concern on my face and in my voice.

"Well let's see. Ma showed up at my door at 7:00 a.m. I bolted up out of bed when I heard footsteps in my kitchen. I grabbed my gun and I almost shot my mother. I was like geez Ma. After that, I calmed down a little. However, I got riled up again when she tried to pick out what I was going to wear to work today. She went through my closet and proceeded to choose a flower-print dress that was hidden in the back of my closet. I flat out gave her a death glare and I chose my black slacks, t-shirt, and a blazer." Jane said.

"LOL. I could just picture your mother behaving like that. I am glad that you did not pick the dress because I know that you would not be comfortable on your first day back. How are you enjoying your first day back?" I asked Jane.

"I am enjoying it much better now that you are here. But I dread one in the afternoon". Jane said.

"What is going on at the one?" I asked her.

"I have got that stupid appointment with the shrink and I don't really want to go. In fact wish that I could just get out of it." Jane answered.

"I wish you could get out of it too. I would hate to bear my feelings to a complete stranger. I'd rather bear all my thoughts to someone I know." I said.

"To whom if you don't mind me asking?' Jane asked me.

"Nope I don't mind you asking me. I would rather bear my thoughts and feelings to you Jane." I answered her.

"To me, why?" Jane asked, with a look of surprise on her face.

"Because you are my best friend and I trust you with my deepest and darkest secrets." I replied.

"Wow, that's cool. You know you are my best friend too. I just wanted you to understand that." Jane said looking at the clock, and realizing that it was almost 12 and she had not eaten anything yet.

"Care to get some lunch? I haven't eaten anything at all today." Jane said.

"Sure thing Jane. But you know that not eating anything in the morning completely throws your equilibrium." I said to Jane.

"Really I didn't know that. I was too nervous to eat this morning." Jane replied.

"Well let's get some food in you so that you don't become sick when you go to your appointment. What do you want to get for lunch?" I said to Jane.

"That's a good idea. I hate getting sick. How about sandwiches and chips? I know a great place around the corner. We can walk there." Jane said.

"Sure, let me just put some of this stuff in the morgue, and I will meet you on the front steps in like five minutes." I said, and left Jane, down to the morgue to put the stuff away. Five minutes later, I am on the front steps patiently waiting for Jane to come out of the building. Jane came out in like five minutes and we walked to the deli shop. Once inside Jane and I were seated in a comfortable booth by the window of the shop.

Glancing at the menu, I realized that in addition to sandwiches, they had some other things as well. I chose the spaghetti and meatballs dinner with a side salad. After I was done with what I decided, Jane was still looking at her menu. I chuckled to myself realizing that now the tables had turned because now Jane was the one who is being indecisive.

Jane heard my chuckle, looked up, and said, "What's so funny Maura?"

"This time it is you who is being indecisive." I replied.

"Ha-ha." Jane said. Jane finally made up her mind and chose a turkey club sandwich with a side salad as well. Jane had her usual beer, but only one because her appointment is in an hour. After lunch was over, Jane and I headed back to the precinct. Jane still had twenty minutes before her appointment. Therefore, instead of going down to the morgue, I wait with Jane.

One o'clock comes around and I walk with Jane to the shrink's office. Before Jane knocks on the door, I give her a hug and whisper into her ear, "It's okay. After you are done, I will be in the morgue. Come talk to me if you want." As I turned to leave, Jane gave me the smile that she only reserved for me. Jane knocked on the door, walked in, and I went down to my morgue.

Once inside my morgue, I could not concentrate for the life of me. I was too busy thinking about how Jane was doing in her first appointment. I realized that I was not getting much accomplished, so I packed up my stuff, cleaned the morgue, and went on my laptop to look for some things. I got so caught up in what I was doing that I did not hear Jane come in the room and stand behind me. I jumped a mile when I heard her say, "Working hard, or hardly working?"

"Jane don't do that. I could have fallen off my chair. How did it go?" I said in an exasperated tone.

"I would have caught you before you hit the floor." Jane said.

"Thank you all the same. But you didn't answer my question." I replied.

Sighing, Jane said, "It went okay. He introduced himself as Dr. Pack. We went through the normal stuff like my age, my family, my job, and all that bull crap. I have another session in two days at the same time. He informed me that next session we are going to delve deeper into my psyche. Great, he's gonna have a lot to go through, I'm thick as a 1,000 page novel."

"I am sure that he will take it very slowly. You do know that what you talk about is just between you two right?" I asked her.

"Yeah Maura I know, but do I ever adhere to the rules? Anything we talk about will definitely be told you because I am gonna need another outlet you know?" Jane said.

"No problem and being a doctor, I will adhere to the doctor-patient confidentiality rule, but I know that you know that I won't divulge anything to anyone." I said making sure, that she understands that I am telling the truth.

Smiling, Jane said, "Thank you Maura. Did you find anything interesting on your shopping website?"

"You are welcome Jane. In fact, I did find something. But it's not for me." I said.

"Well whose it for?" Jane asked me, with the ever so tiniest glint of hopefulness in her dark eyes.

Chuckling to myself, I say, "Well it's a Christmas present for you."

"Really Maura. Thank you so much. That is nice of you. What do you want for Christmas?" Jane asked me.

"You are welcome Jane. I am sure that you are gonna like your Christmas present. I don't want anything." I say to her.

"Aw come on Maura, think of something, and let me know what you want okay?" Jane said.

"Okay I will think of something and let you know." I said to her.

"Okay." Jane answered. Glancing up at the clock and realized that it was past six, time to go home for the night.

"Are you ready to go home Jane?" I ask Jane.

Looking up at the clock and up at me, Jane said, "Oh man, its gnocchi night I gotta go. Call you later Maura. My mother is going to kill me." Jane runs out the door yelling out goodbye behind her shoulder.

I gather up my things, recheck the morgue, and lock up for the night. I go to my car, get in, and lock the doors out of habit. I drive to my house. Once home, I dead bolt the door, check on Bass. I take a shower and crawl into bed, wondering what for Christmas. This will be my first Christmas with Jane so I am not entirely sure how it will go. I used to spend Christmas in the morgue, so that my other co-workers could spend the holiday with their families. Yes, this Christmas was definitely going to be different. Off to sleep I go, with Bass at the side of my bed.

Chapter 8 soon. SJ.


	8. Jane Goes Shopping

Jane's POV.

After getting home from gnocchi night at my mother's house, I tend to Joe's needs and then go to my couch with a beer, too full to sleep. I turn on my T.V., I find an old Red Sox game, and I comfortably arrange myself on my couch. In less than ten minutes, I have fallen asleep.

Sunlight streams into my eyes and I blink, trying to open my eyes against the blinding sun. Joe barks and I finally get up. I gather up my things and take her outside so she can do her business. Once back inside I make her breakfast and she eats, then I eat mine, which is rare because I do not usually eat in the morning. Breakfast done, shower time. Shower done, I get dressed. Since this is not a workday and I knew Maura was probably busy, I figured that I could go shopping for Christmas. I chose an outfit that is comfortable yet work related just in case I end up being called in.

My doorbell rings, I look at the clock, realizing that it is already 10:30 in the morning. I was not expecting anyone so I was not sure who could be at my door this early on a Saturday.

I open the door to find Maura in the hallway, "Wow Maura, what are you doing here?" I ask her.

"Good morning Jane. I figured that since today is not a workday, I was planning to do some of my Christmas shopping. I am wondering if you wanted to join me." Maura said to me.

"What a coincidence. I was planning to do some of my Christmas shopping as well. Where were you planning on going?" I ask Maura.

"Burlington Mall. They have some of the best shops around and I am sure to find what I need." Maura said.

"Okay. Sure let me just get some shoes on." I said, picking up my heels that I had discarded by my front door last night when I got home.

"Do you want me to drive?" I ask Maura.

"Yeah right, I value my life thank you. I will drive." Maura said.

"What? You don't trust me?" I say to her.

"With my life, but only in the field. On the road, you can be a little too fast, aggressive, and your language is natrosis." Maura said.

"Haha. Well let us get this shopping adventure underway. We don't want to miss all those sweet deals." I say to her.

"Okay, let's go." Maura said, moving out of the way to let me get out of my apartment. I lock and dead bolt the door and we head down the stairs and into Maura's Lexus and head to the mall.

"Oh my gosh, look at this place. It is so crowded. We are never going to find a parking place without having to walk like 5 miles to the entrance." I said to her.

"Relax Jane and have some patience. We will find a spot." Maura said, with a slight exasperated tone. Right after she said that, a car pulled out near the front of the building. "See Jane, you just have to have a little patience. Patience goes a long way." Maura said, with a more relaxed tone.

Maura parked the car and I got out and waited for her to get out. She emerged like five minutes later and went into the mall. While we were walking into the mall, I am thinking to myself, "How the heck am I going to be able to get Maura's presents with her being here? She is practically glued to my side right now, because I know that she's not that comfortable with the living."

I take her hand, squeeze it, and gave her a reassuring smile. I say to her, "Maura, are you okay?"

"Jane, yes I am okay. Why do you ask?" Maura asked, cocking her head to the side. A gesture I know all to well because that is what she does when she is confused.

"Relax Maura, I am just asking because you are practically glued to my side right now. I know how you get around a lot of living people." I said to Maura.

"Aw Jane how thoughtful of you. I am doing okay now, just don't leave my side." Maura said.

"No problem Maura. Just don't go where I can't see you okay?" I said.

"No problem. Around here, I do that, and I might lose you. Same goes for you too Jane." Maura said.

"Definitely Maura, no worries. Who do you still have to shop for?" I asked her.

"I have one more thing to get you. I still have your parents, Frankie, Frost, Korsak, and Bass's caregiver." Maura said, answering my question.

"Okay. I still have your presents, as well as Frost and Korsak and my brother and my parents. What about your parents?" I ask her with a hint of concern in my voice.

Noticing the concern in my voice, Maura answers, "Oh, they go away every Christmas. I usually had my nanny with me and they left my presents with her." Maura's voice waved and her bottom lip was trying not to quiver. Evidence that she was trying not to cry in front of me and in a mall full of people.

Giving Maura a hug, I say to her, "Well, that is awful Maura. That is not right. This Christmas you are going to my parent's house with me. Ma has a spare room that you can stay in on Christmas Eve. In addition, am I not taking no for an answer. We work together, so every holiday that is family-oriented; you are included in my family adventures."

Tears are streaming down her face; I quickly brush them away and say, "Aw Maura, what is wrong?"

Calming down enough to answer my question, she says, "Nothing is wrong. I am just so overwhelmed that for the first time this Christmas, I will not be alone. Therefore, I am deeply happy and honored that you have invited me to a Rizzoli-family holiday. Wait what your mother say?"

"Oh she is the one who agreed when I told her the idea. Ma thinks of you as family anyway." I say to her.

"Aw that's so sweet of your mother. I will have to thank her on Christmas Eve. I am just going to the ladies room to gather myself together. You can wait for me out here." Maura said to me.

"Okay, I will be right here." I said, pulling out a chair. Maura hurries to the ladies room to compose herself. She was back in five minutes, everything back in its perfect place and her makeup was back on.

"Ready to hit the shops and shop until you or I drop?" I said to Maura with a smile on my face.

"Sure Jane let's go" Maura said. 3 hours later, I had everyone on my list done, except Maura. Maura had everyone done too, minus me which I told her that I she did not have to do. In response to what I told her, she gave me a death glare that was just as voluminous as mine is. After taking a break to eat lunch I said to her, "Hey I have one more person to get for."

"Oh really Jane, who is it?" Maura asked.

"It is you, but now I have a problem. How am I going to get your presents when you are with me?" I said to her.

"We can split up and meet back here in an hour. How does that sound to you?" Maura said to me.

"Okay that sounds good to me. We will meet back here in an hour. Happy shopping and if it gets to you too much, text me, and I will be by your side in a flash okay?" I said to her.

"Okay" Maura said and went to the left side of the mall. I on the other hand, went over to the store called Linen's and Things where I knew that they would have the Xena Warrior Princess bed set. I picked that up, bought them, and then went over to the video store to get the whole series on DVD, including the 10th anniversary edition. After making sure that both items were in non-see through bags, I realized that I still had fifteen minutes left before I had to meet Maura back to where were sitting earlier. My phone goes off, alerting I have a new text message. It is from Maura, it says, "I am done early. Looks like I did not need the full hour. Where are you?"

I chuckled and I send a text message back saying, "I am on the second floor in front of the Ultimate Electronics store". "Okay. I will be there in a few minutes. I am not that far from you". Maura's text said. "Okay" I send back.

"Hey Jane, did you find everything that you needed?" Maura said.

"Yep I found what I was looking for. Any luck with what you were looking for?" I asked her.

"Yes I am all set. Are you ready to head home then we can wrap everything except the things we got each other." Maura asked me.

"Sure I am ready to go. My feet are killing me. Let's go, we can wrap at my apartment and we can listen to Christmas music too." I said, grabbing her arm and protectively lead her towards the exit and to where the car is. Maura puts her packages in the trunk and I put mine in the backseat so we do not get our packages mixed up. Maura drives towards my apartment; we bring everything up to my apartment. I put my teakettle on to make hot chocolate, turn my radio on to 103.3 and I get out my roles of wrapping paper from my storage closet. While we spend the next two and a half hours wrapping, we listen to the music and chat about what is going on. It makes these times that I spend with Maura that I am lucky to have her in my life.

Chapter 9 soon.


	9. Christmas Spent In The Hospital

Jane's POV.

I open my eyes, look at my clock, and realize that it is just after five in the morning. I stretch and listen for a few minutes. I concur that I am the only one up this Christmas morning. Joe looks up at me and gives me a small bark, letting me know that she has to go.

"Okay let's get up quickly and quietly." I say to my dog. I get up out of the bed, put a robe on over my pajamas, and quietly open my door with Joe at my heels. I go down the stairs, to find Maura in the kitchen. I am surprised to say the least.

"Morning Maura. What are you doing up this early?" I say to her.

"Morning Jane. I am always up at around this time because I usually run in the morning. If it is snowing, I just skip it and do some yoga. Are you going to take Joe out?" Maura said to me in a whisper, so as not to wake the other people in the house. I nod yes, and Maura puts her robe on too and we both go out with Joe. Joe doesn't take that long because like true New England weather, it can change in an instant. Five minutes later, we are back in the warm kitchen and Joe takes off to her bed. Maura and I look at the huge pile of gifts under the tree.

"Hmm wonder what ones are mine?" I say going over to the tree to snoop. I don't even get to at least within an inch to the tree because Maura has firmly put her hand on mine, stopping me dead in my tracks.

"What?" I say to Maura, giving her my puppy dogface.

"Don't pout like that to me Jane. I have always been surprised. Now just wait patiently." Maura said to me. Maura looked at the tree and all the decorations and her gaze fell onto the fireplace where the stockings hung. Maura stood there, with her mouth wide open. I followed her gaze and I smiled to myself. For there on my mother's fireplace, next to my stocking, hung a stocking for Maura. I came up behind her and gave her a hug. "Merry Christmas Maura. I knew about the stocking since the beginning of my therapy." I said to her.

"Aww Jane, Merry Christmas. I thank you so much for making me feel like part of your family." Maura said.

"Maura, like family? No, you are misunderstanding me. You are family. You became part of this family when you stepped up and saved both Frankie and I. Ma declared you part of the family that day. Face it you are now an official member of the Rizzoli-clan." I said to Maura.

Maura turns towards me, tears falling down her face, and Ma picks that moment to come out of her bedroom, looks at Maura crying, and lashes out at me.

"Jane Rizzoli, it is Christmas morning! What on earth did you do to make Maura cry?" My mother said to me enveloping Maura in a hug.

"Me? I didn't do anything." I said.

"Mrs. Rizzoli, Jane didn't cause this. Well she did but these are happy tears because Jane just told me that I am part of the Rizzoli-clan." Maura piped up, coming to my rescue.

"Of course you are. You are responsible for the lives of my two youngest children." Angela said.

Maura smiled at this, gave me another hug, and whispered in my ear, "Thank you". I answered with your welcome and by this time Frankie and Pop were up and Frankie was already on his way to the tree. Maura chuckled to herself when I tackled my little brother to stop him.

"Hey sis, that's not nice." Frankie said to me, gaining freedom from me, only to tackle me back, landing on top of me.

"OWWW" was all I could cry out as pain shot from my entrance wound all the way back to the back exit wound. Frankie heard my cry of pain, got off me and looked sullen. I tried to get up into a sitting position but the pain is too intense.

"Jane are you okay? Can you move?" Maura cried out, panic clear in her voice.

"I am okay I think. Just give me a minute to let the pain subside. I can try again to get into a sitting position. I tried a minute ago and I couldn't." I said, trying hard not to shed the tears that were threatening to fall, but one fell anyway.

"Oh no Jane, don't cry, it's going to be okay." Maura said, trying to calm me down. She wiped the tear away and squeezed my hand. I smiled up at her and after a couple of minutes passed, I was able to get into a sitting position. Five minutes later, I am in a standing position leaning on Maura for support. Maura, sensing that I feel weak, leads me over to the couch, eases me into a comfortable position.

"Jane let me check your wounds." Maura said to me. My father and brother left the room because in order for Maura to do this, my pajama top has to come off. Thanks to whoever invented sports bras. My mother helps Maura.

Maura moves me into a standing position again. Maura helps me with the pajama top and I wince as it comes off. After getting my top off, Maura looks at the wound on my front, frowns as she realizes that the wound has opened back up, and was now bleeding, swollen, and red. Maura, frown still evident on her face, moves to the back wound, and sees the same result.

"Come on Jane. I am going to get this cleaned up then I am calling your doctor and having him meet us at the hospital." Maura said to me.

"Hospital? No way. I am fine. You are a doctor. Patch it up and I will be fine." I said, not backing down.

"Jane you are going. No arguing. Frankie could have done some bad damage to your wounds. Now follow Maura into the bathroom. I will meet you in there in a few minutes with some comfortable clothes. Turn around and march." My mother said to me.

Sighing and knowing that I wasn't going to win this battle, I set my jaw and follow Maura into the bathroom. Maura dressed the wounds and when my mother knocks on the door, gets my clothes, gives them to me, and leaves. I sigh and get dressed, wincing as the bandages stretch to my movements of getting dressed. I emerge from the bathroom to find Maura, keys in one hand, and my shoes in the other. Mom and Pop are also ready as well. Frankie won't even look at me.

"Jane Dr. Shepherd will meet us at Boston Medical Center in 15 minutes. We better leave now." Maura said to me. I nod and slowly and painfully walk to Maura's car. Maura emerges by my side to help me walk to the car. I get into the car, in complete agony and finally Maura starts the car. Mom and Pop follow in their car.

Maura and I arrive at the hospital and Maura gets a front row spot. Mom and Pop secure one right next to us. Maura helps me out of the car, and we walk slowly to the entrance, because it still hurts like hell.

Dr. Shepherd meets us coming in and quickly gets me into a private room and I am hooked up to a couple of IV's.

"Ms. Rizzoli, what happened?" Dr. Shepherd asks me.

"Honestly I was just playing around with my little brother. I tackled him to stop him from getting to the tree. I didn't feel any pain when I tackled him. I let him go and he in turn tackled me, landing on top of me. That's when I felt the pain." I said to him.

"Well let's see the damage." Dr. Shepherd said. Mom and Pop left the room, but I insisted that Maura stay. Dr. Shepherd had me lift up my shirt, remove my bra and he gave me a Johnny to put on. I did that and then he took off the bandages that Maura had put on, wincing as he removed them.

"Ahh yes, they have opened up again. I am going to draw blood from these wounds, run some tests, and re-bandage them. I am also going to order some antibiotics. Mine as well get settled in her for the next two days because you are not leaving until we can figure out what is wrong and if there is any infection." Dr. Shepherd said to me.

"Aww man this sucks. I was looking forward to the Christmas holiday at home." I said pouting. Dr. Shepherd gave me a pat on the shoulder and left to go get what he needed. Mom and Pop came back into the room and I filled them in on everything the doctor said.

Pop agreed to stop by my place and get some of my things. My, mother with him so that she and Pop could get the presents from their house and bring them to the hospital and the stockings. Pop and Mom left and Dr Shepherd came back in with the supplies.

"This is going to hurt when I go to draw the blood." Dr. Shepherd said to me. I nodded and when he inserted the first syringe in the front wound, I winced, and went to grab the bedrail. I never made it to the bedrail because Maura's hand intervened and met my hand. I squeezed her hand while the first syringe was put in and pulled out. He did the same thing to the back wound and I winced again and squeezed again.

That done and over with, the doctor redressed the wounds and started the IV antibiotics.

"Thank you Dr. Shepherd. Sorry to call you out on Christmas day." I said to him.

"Quite all right Ms. Rizzoli. I was on-call if they needed me. I am glad that Maura called me." Dr Shepherd said.

"How long for the results of the test?" I asked him.

"Actually I am running two different tests. I should have the results tomorrow. Relax and don't worry." He answered.

"Okay". I said. He left and I turned towards Maura, tears threatening to fall again, but I failed again.

Maura seeing my tears coming down my face, scooted me over in the bed, and got into the bed with me and held me while I cried. After about twenty minutes, I pulled away from her and said, "Thank you Maura".

"You are welcome Jane. What are friends for?" Maura said to me, getting up out of the bed, being careful of the IV wires and returning to the chair. Mom and Pop returned with some of my things, the presents, and Frankie. While the antibiotics were going through my system, the pain was becoming less and less.

Maura found the two presents that were mine from her. She gave them to me and I opened them one by one. The first one that I opened up contained the entire series of Xena Warrior Princess on DVD including the 10th anniversary collection. The other present contained an autographed picture of the two stars. My mouth fell open, I hugged Maura, and I said, "Thank you". Maura nodded and said that I am welcome and returned the hug. Frankie handed Maura two packages that was from me. Maura opened up one and it contained the complete series on DVD and the anniversary edition as well. The second present had the bed set of the series that I knew she would absolutely love. Maura's mouth hung wide open when she opened up the second present. She closed it and gave me the tightest hug she could. She let up when she heard me whimper. "Oh My Gosh Jane. I am so sorry, I forgot." Maura said to me, tears threatening to fall.

"Don't cry Maura. It is okay now. Let's open more presents." I said. Maura gave me a reassuring smile and we all exchanged the rest of the gifts. After that, visiting hours were over and Maura, Mom, Pop, and Frankie all left. I am alone, trying to sleep, worrying about tomorrow, what the tests were going to reveal. I fall asleep, due to the pain medication that they have me on.

Chapter 10 soon.

Hmm what should the test results reveal? Let me know what you think should happen to Jane… lol.


	10. Test Results

Jane's POV.

I wake to the sound of beeping machines and someone snoring ever so softly. I look towards the snoring sound and I see that Maura sitting in the chair, head down, sleeping, and her hand intertwined with mine. I squeezed her hand causing her to wake up.

"Morning Jane, how did you sleep?" Maura asked me, half asleep.

"Slept like a baby due to the painkillers that they have me on. I thought you left to go home." I said.

"I did, just to get some of my things and call Bass's caregiver. Korsak has Joe in case you are wondering. I came back an hour after I left and you were passed out." Maura said.

"I see. What about the rules? Visiting hours ended at 8 p.m. How did you get back in here?" I asked her.

"I used my occupation to get back in here." Maura said with a smile on her face. A smile that is intended for me and only me.

Laughing, pain coming, I winced and said, "Why Dr. Isles I must be rubbing off on you".

Ignoring my sarcasm, Maura said, "You are in pain, here let me help you".

"Maura I am fine, pain came from laughing. However, I am sore from lying here in this one position. Can you help me move to a more comfortable position?" I ask Maura.

"Sure thing." Maura said, helping me move into a sitting position.

"Ahh so much better. Thank you. So what time is it?" I ask Maura.

"Your welcome. It is after seven in the morning. You had a good ten hours of sleep. You needed it. I know your sleeping habits or lack there of." Maura stated.

"I sleep just fine thank you." I said to Maura, putting up my defenses and pouting.

"No you don't Jane. A woman your age and body type should get at least nine hours of sleep a night. I know you go two days at a time without sleeping. I am telling you this to help you and because I care about you. Now stop with the defense mechanism." Maura said to me with firmness in her tone that I have never heard before.

"Fine." I said to her, pout still on my face. I look at Maura and her eyes shimmer with unshed tears. Crap now I feel awful.

"Don't cry Maura. I am sorry. I did not mean it at all. It is just that my nerves are on edge waiting on these test results." I said with a somber face.

Noticing the somber face, Maura says, "I know that you are going through a hard time right now. I do not take anything personal. It is okay. Just to let you know my nerves are on edge too. For you and for me as well."

"Thanks Maura. I am lucky to have you in here with me. Added that you are a doctor too. I have a better advantage." I said.

Maura chuckled and there was a knock at the door. It opened and Dr Shepherd came into the room.

"Good morning Doc. What are the test results?" I asked him.

"Good morning Ms. Rizzoli. Way to jump right in. One of the tests came back negative for blood poisoning, which is good news. The other test came back positive for a viral infection. I am going to keep you in here for two more days to get this under control." Dr. Shepherd said.

I frowned and said, "Okay thanks Doc."

"Not a problem, Ms. Rizzoli. I will be right back with some more powerful antibiotics." He said.

The second he left the room, I flipped out and threw one of my pillows across the room, which in fact did not help with the pain.

"Jane calm down. It is not that bad. Viral infections are treatable. Relax and stop freaking out, you are causing yourself more pain!" Maura shouted at me and when I looked up at her, her death glare was an exact match to mine.

"Okay okay I am calm now." I said.

"No you are not calm Jane. I can see the tension in your face right now. Plus the fact that you are balling your hands into fists which is causing discomfort to your scars." Maura said to me, taking my hands, and prying them out of the fists, and rubbed them, trying to calm me down. Guess what it was not working.

Maura must have had a brilliant idea because the next thing I knew she was moving me forward and settling herself behind me. Maura started massaging my unruly hair and head and I immediately started to relax.

"How did you know that this helps me to relax? What do you have ESP or something?" I ask her.

"Good you are calm and relaxed now. To answer your question, your mother mentioned it to me that sometimes when you got upset about something as a kid, all it took was her to massage your head and hair and it calmed you down. I couldn't get you to listen to me so I chose the easy way out." Maura said.

"Wow I know sometimes that my mom means well, but she still aggravates the heck out of me." I said with a more relaxed demeanor.

"Good, I am glad that you are much calmer now. I can understand where you are coming from with your mother. Mine used to stress me out to." Maura said beginning to cease her massaging.

"So I guess we have something else in common. Don't stop massaging my head please, it feels so nice." I said.

At that moment, the doctor decided to come back in and Maura stopped massaging my head. She got back into the chair after getting out from behind me.

"Here you go Ms. Rizzoli, something to make the pain and the infection go away." He said and he changed the I.V. with the less powerful antibiotics and put the more powerful antibiotics in my I.V. tube. He left after that done, leaving Maura and me alone.

"Okay so I take it that a viral infection is not all that bad huh, Maura." I said to Maura with a smirk on my face.

"No it's not Jane. You should not have thrown that pillow. You know with the amount of force that you used, you could have ripped your bandages. Move forward and let me see." Maura scolded me.

Moving me forward, careful not to me anymore pain, she moved my Johnny and looked at my bandages. Smiling in relief, she moved me back onto the pillows.

"You didn't rip your bandages. Looks like the tape that they are using is a lot stronger then what I have at your house. How are the antibiotics working?" Maura asked me.

"They are doing great. Nevertheless, they kinda make me sick to my stomach, probably because I do not have anything in my stomach. I have heard rumors about awful hospital food." I said.

"Will you be okay for a few minutes if I ran down to our favorite deli and get us some edible food?" Maura asked.

My eyes and my ears perked up at Maura's offer. "Yes I will be okay for a few minutes. Can you get me my usual?" I said.

"Sure thing Jane. I will be back in thirty minutes." Maura said.

"Use the sirens Maura." I said.

"Huh? What sirens? I don't have sirens on my car." Maura said with that confused look on her face.

"I had some sirens installed in your car Maura." I said laughing.

"I thought that something was different with my car. Even though they are there, I will not use them. I am not you." Maura said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Aww Maura you look cute when you're angry. Okay I get it." I said.

Giving me a smile, Maura walked out of the hospital room and exactly thirty minutes later she is back in the room, with my usual in her hands.

"Yummy, edible food." I said, with a grin on my face. Maura looks at me with an exact grin on her face. The next half an hour we are both silent as we eat our food. I am done first as usual and Maura chooses to frown at me.

"Why are you frowning at me Maura?" I ask her.

"You know you don't have to always eat like a trucker. You know studies show that the slower a person eats the more nutrients and proteins the body can absorb. Eating too fast, means that the body has too much of an overload and they can't be absorbed properly." Maura said to me, the frown slowly fading away.

"I see Maura. Thank you I will consider those next time I eat. But right now that tasted so good and now my tummy is full." I said.

About twenty minutes later, I started to feel sick to my stomach and I started rubbing my stomach with small circles to try to calm it down. Maura noticed my small circles and she looked at my face and noticed that my face had gone pale.

"Are you okay Jane?" Maura asked me.

Before I could even answer her, I grabbed the closest thing I could find which was the plastic bag the food came, and deposited my dinner back in the bag. After finishing emptying the contents of my stomach, I sighed and leaned back into the pillows. Maura looked at me with concern and worry on her face and she pushed the nurse call button. A nurse came in and said, "What's wrong Ms. Rizzoli?"

"Well I just lost my dinner so I am not feeling all that hot right now." I said.

"I see. Let me check with Dr. Shepherd and I will back in a few minutes." The nurse said. She left and a few minutes later, she returned with a bottle of Pepto-Bismol to try to settle my stomach. "Don't worry, it won't interfere with your current medication." She said.

"Okay, but just for the record, I hate the taste and feel of that stuff." I said. I took the capful that she gave me and forced the stuff down my throat. After I gave it back to her, she left and returned with some chicken soup. I thanked her for the soup and ate as much of the soup as I could. Maura put the almost empty bowl of chicken soup by the door and she could tell that I was getting tired.

"Jane I should get going so that you can get some rest. I will see you in the morning." Maura says to me, grabbing her stuff.

"No you are not going anywhere. Now there is plenty of room in here for the both of us. We have had sleepovers before so get comfortable." I said to her.

"Are you sure? I could hurt you." Maura said to me.

"Trust me Maura I am sure. Besides, with these painkillers, I probably will not feel anything anyways. So come on I am tired." I said to her. Maura gives me a look and complies and gets in the bed. Maura puts herself in a comfortable position and I respond by putting my arm around her waist and we both fall asleep.

Chapter 11 soon. Sarah


	11. Two Days Later

Maura's POV.

Finally, Jane is coming back home from another hospital stay. I feel for Jane because I know that she absolutely hates hospitals with a passion. It will be so nice to have her back at her apartment where she and I can just take it easy. I arrive at the hospital after leaving that morning to freshen up.

As I walk to her room, I can hear Jane shouting at someone. I enter her room to see the infamous Rizzoli glare aiming at the face of Angela Rizzoli. Angela was yelling right back at her daughter. Knowing that Jane does not need anymore added stress, I feel that that I need to take matters into my own hands. Jane and Angela do not even know that I am in the room, both of them are hell-bent on getting the last dig in.

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" I shout at both women. Angela shuts her mouth and Jane stares at me, her mouth wide open in shock and surprise.

"Mrs. Rizzoli, you are causing Jane extra stress right now and right now this is not helping her. She needs to be relaxed and non-stressed in order for her to be released. She needs to be calm." I said with a firm tone.

"Yeah Ma, she is right. This is not helping." Jane says, with a smirk on her face, indicating that she thinks she has won. Boy she is in for a shock when she hears what I am about to say next.

"Not so fast Jane. You are as much to blame for this as your mother is. Do not play innocent with me because it is not going to work. Yelling back is causing stress and adding more fuel to the fire between you two. In fact, there are two more reasons. One is that it is disrespectful and it is not honoring your mother either. Both of you are to blame for causing stress and disturbing the peace and quiet of the other patients on this floor. Now what exactly were you to fighting about?" I said.

Jane just looked at me with a surprised expression on her face and she burst out in a fit of laughter. Angela gave Jane a look and exited the room. I patiently wait for Jane to stop laughing because my patience span is a heck of a lot longer than my laughing detective. Five minutes later, Jane has stopped laughing and was wiping the tears out of her eyes.

"Geez Maura that was so funny. No one but pop can make my mother instantly be quiet like that. Now what did you ask me? I was too busy being shocked and surprised to hear the question." Jane said.

"Well you know, scientifically speaking, everyone has someone that can do that to them. I asked you what the argument was about." I said.

"Wow more Google talk. You never cease to amaze me with how much stuff you know. To answer your question, the fight was about where I was going after I get out and who was going to stay with me. Her, Pop, or Frankie." Jane said.

"I see. And what was your answers to her questions?" I said with concern in my voice.

Noticing the concern in my voice, Jane said, "I said that I am going back to my apartment and that I don't need her, my father, or my brother to stay in the apartment with me. I don't need them 24/7."

"I see so does that mean that you are going home alone then?" I asked her.

"Maura, I am not going home alone. Someone is coming with me." Jane said.

"Who is going with you then? Frost, Korsak, Agent Dean?" I ask her.

"No way Maura. None of the men in my life that know me are going to see me like this. The person that who is going home with me is you Maura. No one else knows how to clean and re-bandage the wounds the way that I like, the way you do it." Jane said.

"Aww thanks Jane. That means a lot to me you know." I say.

"No problem Maura. You are welcome" Jane said. At that moment, Jane's cell phone went off with the tone that signified that it was the Boss. Jane held up her hand and picked up her cell off the bedside table.

"Rizzoli. What's up Cavanaugh?" Jane said. Jane talked to the Lieutenant, shut the phone, and put it back on the bedside table, a little too rough.

"What did the boss have to say?" I ask Jane.

"He said that I am on a week's mandatory vacation. He wants me to take it easy and since it is a Friday, he does not want to see me in the precinct until next Saturday. He also says that he wants you to take a week off with me, in order to make sure that I adhere to the rules. Man this is going to suck big time because everyone knows that if I can find a loophole, I will use it to my advantage. Looks like this is our first day of our mandatory vacation. Let's blow this popsicle stand and go do something fun." Jane said.

"So I am on baby-sitting duty until next Saturday. Well it is actually adult sitting but I am sure I can keep you in line. Actually, I think I have already proved that point. You still have 15 minutes before you are released. Let's get your stuff ready, so we can sign your papers and leave right away." I said.

"Adult-sitting really Maura. I do not really like the sound of that. Can we come up with something else to call it?" Jane asked me, with those puppy dog eyes.

"Ooh Jane stop with the puppy dog eyes. Okay okay how about we call it "I Have Your Back"." I said to Jane.

"Way much better. I am an adult not a kid. So what do you want to do when we get back to my apartment?" Jane said.

"Sometimes you act like a child Jane. How about a night in with some movies and some take out and you curled up on the couch, well as much as the bandages will allow you to curl up." I said to Jane.

"Sounds good to me." Jane said. A few minutes later, Dr. Shepherd came into the room and he had some papers for Jane to sign, two prescriptions to be filled and a list of do's and don'ts for Jane to adhere to. Jane signed the forms, got her stuff, and we exited the hospital and I drove Jane home.

"Aah home sweet home." Jane said as we entered her apartment. "What do you want to do first?" I ask her.

"Shower most definitely. However, I will be able to manage on my own. There are no stitches so I am sure that I do not have go through the whole cellophane thing again. I will be out in a few minutes." Jane said.

"Okay I will be out here, putting everything away. Take your time and enjoy your shower Jane. Don't rush we have all day and night." I said to her. Jane went into the bathroom, stopping by her bedroom to grab her pajamas.

Once Jane got into the bathroom and shut the door, I began to put the things that Jane had accumulated in the hospital away. Before I could reach Jane's bedroom, I heard a couple of groans coming from the bathroom. I knocked on the door after dropping what I had in my hands in the hallway.

"Come in Maura" I heard Jane say. I open up the door and I find that Jane is halfway undressed and is trying to un bandage the two wounds.

"What's wrong Jane?" I ask her.

"The tape they used is a heck a lot stronger than I anticipated and every time I go to take it off, it is so painful. The groans were my way of suppressing a curse-filled scream." Jane said.

"Okay, that must have hurt a lot. How about we try to wet the tape first and see if that makes it easier to pull off?" Maura suggested.

"Sure sounds like a good idea. I had not thought about that. I was just going to try and rip it off all at once and would have probably screamed blue-bloody murder, which would have had you come in here a heck of a lot sooner." Jane said.

I nodded and proceeded to the head to the bathroom closet to get a washcloth. I grabbed a black one and thought to myself, "wow everything in here is black I am gonna have to get her more bright colors". I go to the sink, wet the washcloth with warm water, wring it out, and hand it to Jane.

Jane gives me a smile and proceeds to wet all the tape that is covering her wounds. When she finishes, she starts to peel off the tape and I can see her face grimace in pain. I stop her hand and say, "Jane, stop. Is the pain better or worse now that the tape is wet?"

"Pain is a little bit less but it still hurts like a son of a gun. Maybe I should shower with it still on and see if I can get it off while I am in there." Jane said.

"That is a good idea to me Jane. Maybe it will come off easier when you use your favorite body wash. I replaced the bottle because I saw you were getting low, so when you were recovering in the hospital the first time, I picked some up for you." I said.

"Aww thanks Maura. I really appreciate it. I am going to finish up in here and I will be out in a few minutes." Jane said.

"Welcome Jane. Okay I will go back to doing what I was doing." I said and exiting the bathroom. After a half an hour Jane came out of the shower and she had on her flannel pajamas. Jane goes to the couch and gets comfortable.

"How was your shower Jane? Did the tape come off easier than before?" I asked her.

"Yep once I got soap on the face-cloth it came off right away. After I was done and dried off, I used my less stronger tape and I re-bandaged the front wound but I cannot quite reach the back wound. Can you re-bandage it for me?" Jane asked me.

"Sure thing." I said and getting the supplies, that Jane left in the bathroom. I went back to the couch and Jane pulled her pajama up in the back and re-bandaged the wound, making sure that I do not cause Jane any necessary pain. After that was done, I gave her the two pills and a glass of water.

"Thanks Maura. You know I really appreciate that you are taking the week off with me because it will be a lot more enjoyable than me being here by myself." Jane said.

"No problem Jane. I thank you for allowing me to take care of you because when I am around you I can be myself and I don't have to put up my fear walls. Being with you has caused these fear walls to slowly crack and break at the seams." I said to Jane, giving her a smile and a hug, being careful of the two wounds that are causing her pain.

Returning the smile, Jane nodded and gave me the tightest hug and I smiled. "Jane, if you are getting tired, we can wait till tomorrow to watch movies. You look like you could use some rest." I said.

Giving me a smile that I know that is only for me, Jane says, "Nope, I don't feel tired at all. In fact, I feel so much better, due to the amount of rest that I got in the hospital. Let's watch season one of Xena.".

"Okay, are you hungry?" I ask her.

"Nope not at all, just thirsty. What I really want is a Shirley Temple with Vodka." Jane said.

"Oh no you don't, you can not have any alcohol with your medications. I will go make you and me one." I said, getting up off the couch and going into the kitchen. Jane gives me a pout and sticks her bottom lip out.

I return a couple minutes later and I set up season one of the show. I sit back and stretch out my legs. About ten minutes into the first scene, Jane has put her head in my lap and stretched out comfortably. I begin to play with the raven locks and I can hear Jane sigh with a sense of peace and tranquility. I know the road to recovery is not going to be easy on Jane, but I know how strong Jane is and if anyone can pull through a long hard road to recovery, Jane can. I will always be there for her and in her corner.

We had finished the first disc of the season and I looked at the clock. It read 12:30 am.

"Jane look at the clock, it is after midnight." I said to Jane. No answer, so I looked down, Jane was fast asleep. I hated to wake her but I knew that we both would be sore in the morning if we ended up sleeping on the couch. I shook her gently and her eyes fluttered open.

"Hey sleepyhead. Time to head to bed. We cannot remain on the couch, we both would be sore and miserable in the morning. Let's get you in your bed." I said.

"Okeyday." Jane said, her voice and eyes heavy laden with sleep. I helped her off the couch and got her comfortable in the bed. I turned to leave the bedroom, when she grabbed my hand, gave me those puppy-dog eyes and a look that clearly said please stay.

"I just have to take a quick shower, Jane and I will be right back." I said. Jane nodded and proceeded to pick up a book from the bedside table and read. I smiled when I glanced at the title for I was happy that Jane was reading The Return of the King. As I walked into the bathroom, I would have to remember to step out at some point tomorrow and grab my Lord of the Rings movies for Jane to watch. I can watch then repeatedly. Shower done I come back in the room and see that Jane has fallen back asleep with the book lying open on her chest. I take the book, place her bookmark in it, and put it back on the bedside table. I notice that her badge, gun, and handcuffs are by her cell-phone and know that with all the stuff that poor Jane was been through, these three things make Jane feel safe. I shut the light off and I crawl into bed beside my best friend and doze off. Before I fully fall asleep, I feel Jane roll over and put her arm around me and I smile in my sleep.

Chapter 12 soon. Sarah.


	12. Day 2 of A Much Needed Vacation

Jane's Point of View

Ugh, day two and I am already itching to go back. Crap I forgot that Dr. Pack is coming by today to have another fan-freakin-tastic session to delve into my complex psyche. What to do with Maura? I thought to myself after waking up from a blissful sleep.

As I am thinking of what to do about Maura, the object of my thoughts comes into the room with a cup of coffee for me. I take the cup and smile up at her.

"Morning Jane, did you sleep well?" She says to me.

"Yep, I slept peacefully and comfortably. I don't think that whenever we bandage up the wounds, we are using that awful tape that the hospital sent home with me. The tape that I used last night enables me to move comfortably which played a major role in how I slept last night. How did you sleep Maura?" I said.

"I slept fine and comfortably as well. So Jane what do you want to do today?" Maura said.

"I am free till one. Dr. Pack is coming over at one for a session that I missed while I was laid up in the hospital. Before that and after that I am free. What are you going to do while I have my session?" I said.

"I will go to the grocery store and stop at my house to grab something. Is there anything that you want at the grocery store?" Maura said.

"Sounds like a good idea to me. Yeah I would like something at the store. A Boston Crème Pie from the bakery, I love them." I said.

"Sure thing Jane, no problem I can grab that. Now it is already 10:30. Do you want to take a shower and then have brunch before Dr. Pack comes?" Maura said.

"Yeah sure I think that I can take the tape off this time by myself." I said, laughing. Maura joins me in laughing and soon we are both laughing so hard, we have tears coming down our faces. I dry my eyes, go towards my closet, and grab some clothes. My blue bootleg jeans, with flare at the bottom, a baby-blue t-shirt, and my socks. Since I hate shoes, I don't plan to have them on while that shrink is here, so I decide not to put them on. Closing the closet door, I head into the bathroom and take a nice hot shower. Forty-five minutes later, I emerge from the shower feeling nice and clean. I head towards the kitchen where I can smell French toast cooking. My tummy starts to growl and make noises and my mouth waters.

Entering the kitchen, I see that Maura has finished cooking the last piece of French toast and had added it to the stack on the plate next to my stove.

"Yummy Maura looks awesome. I so can't wait to eat." I said, licking my lips in anticipation knowing that in a few minutes I can stop my stomach from making noises.

"I am just going to soak the pan and I will join you in a minute. Pull up a chair and dig in." Maura says to me. I nodded and I got myself settled at my table and I took three pieces off the stack, drowned them in maple syrup, and started eating. Remembering what Maura had told me about eating too fast, I took my time and by the time that Maura was taking her seat, I was only on my second one.

"Nice Jane. I am glad that you are taking it slow, when you are eating. See isn't it better to go slower?" Maura says.

"Yeah I guess so. How about I help you clean up after we eat?" I say.

"Sure I will wash and you can dry." Maura said to me. I nod yes and we continue to eat in silence as Joe is running around the apartment. A couple of minutes later, I am helping to clean up and it only took like ten minutes because I don't usually cook so my stove wasn't bad at all. My meals consist of usually a bowl of cereal or something quick like that. Nothing that actually involves me standing over my stove.

After cleaning up is done, I take Joe out for her morning walk and I am not the least bit surprised when Maura joins us for our walk. Because it is so cold outside, all three of us are back in my apartment in less then five minutes. As Joe takes off for her bed, I glance at the clock and realize that it is 11:30.

"Hey Maura do you want to play a game until one before Dr, Pack arrives?" I ask her.

"Sure what do you have for games?" Maura asks.

Leading her to my hall closet, I open it up and show her my game collection. Maura looks at them and chooses one of my childhood games that my mother gave me when I moved out of the house.

"Hungry Hungry Hippos Maura that is what you want to play?" I ask her.

"Yes I do. I saw the game in a store when I was a kid. I asked my parents for it for Christmas but every Christmas it wasn't under the tree where they left them with my nanny. I always wanted to play it, but I never had any friends in the boarding school so I never even bothered to buy the game. But now I know that you have it I want to play it really bad." Maura said.

"Aww Maura I am sorry that you never got to play the game. So we are going to play right now till our thumbs fall off." I say to her.

"Jane, our thumbs can not fall off." Maura said as a matter of factly.

I sighed out of frustration, rolled my eyes, and said, "Really Maura it is a metaphor. What that means is that we play until our hands hurt too much for us to continue playing."

"Oh okay I get it. Now where do you want to play?" Maura asks me.

"The couch sounds good to me so I can put a pillow behind my back so I can sit comfortably." I said.

"Okay but don't be mad at me here but is your back hurting you?" Maura asks me with concern evident in her voice.

"Nope I am not mad at you. Yeah it's very tight at the lower back. I took some Motrin but I think it's wearing off." I said.

"Before we play the game, do you want a back massage?" Maura says.

"Really? That sounds real nice." I said. Maura smiled and instructed me to stretch out on the couch on my stomach and she sat on my behind and started working on my lower back muscles. I became so relaxed that I felt my eyes start to close and feel heavy and I shut them because I couldn't keep them open anymore.

"Jane wake up. You fell asleep. It is almost one o' clock. Dr. Pack will be here in ten minutes. I am going to head out to the store and then to my place to grab something. I will be back in an hour and a half." Maura said to me, pulling me out of my massaged-slumber state.

"Okay Maura see you at 2:30 then. Now don't forget my Boston Crème pie." I said.

Laughing Maura says that she won't forget and leaves my apartment. Joe barks like mad and I quiet her down by telling her that Maura will be back in a little while. Joe shuts up and goes back in the bedroom to her bed. I get up and off the couch and shut my bedroom door because I don't want Joe to go after Dr. Pack. I fix up the chair by the couch.

It is now after one and Dr. Pack has not come yet. The phone rings and I answer it.

"Rizzoli." I said.

"Detective Rizzoli, its Dr. Pack. I am sorry but I am going to have to cancel our appointment. Something has come up and I can't make it. Can we meet tomorrow at 3 in the afternoon?" Dr. Pack says.

"Yeah tomorrow at 3 works for me." I said to him, said good-bye, and hung up the phone. Great now what the heck am I supposed to do till Maura gets back. I thought to myself. I decide to get back on the couch. I turn the T.V. on and I curl up watching an old episode of CSI Miami. I pull out my phone and I text Maura.

Me: Hey Maura, how is grocery shopping?

Maura: Jane you should not be texting during your session.

Me: Session got cancelled. Now answer my ? Woman.

Maura: It is crazy in here. I am almost done. I will be back in thirty minutes.

Me: Okay.

Maura: Okay, see you in thirty minutes.

Me: K.

Maura: Huh? What does that mean?

Me: Really Maura. K means okay. You know slang?

Maura: Okay I get it now. I am leaving the grocery store now. Heading to my house to pick something up. Then I am on my way over.

Me: Okay see you here in a few. Drive safe and be careful.

Maura: No problem, I will be. See you in a few.

Great that only killed ten minutes of time, no what. I start to flip through the television channels since losing interest in the CSI Miami show. I glance at my watch and realize that twenty minutes have gone by and Maura is not back yet. I pick up my phone and call Maura and it goes straight to voicemail. I get a churning feeling in my stomach that I know is not good. I try her again and it goes straight to voicemail again. I begin to pace back and forth like a frantic animal when my phone goes off. Thinking that it is Maura returning my phone calls, I don't bother looking at the I.D and I pick it up and say,

"Maura where the heck are you?"

"Rizzoli, its Frost. You better get to Boston Medical Center, its Maura." Frost said.

"What the hell happened?" I said, screaming into the phone, shoving my feet into my heels and grabbing my jacket at the same time. Keys in hand, I head out my apartment and fly down the stairs two at time, luckily I didn't sprain my ankle in the process. I hop into my car, turn it on, sirens already going and I pull out into Boston traffic.

"Tell you what happened when you get here. Just get here as fast as you can." Frost said, ending the call. I flip my phone shut, throw it onto the passenger seat, yell at the top of my lungs, and grip the steering wheel real tight. After calming down a little bit, I make it to Boston Medical Center and park and go in.

"Frost I am here, now tell me what happened." I say.

"Maura was leaving the parking lot of the grocery store. She was at the end of it waiting to turn into traffic, when a drunk driver collided with the driver's side of her car. The airbag deployed and she had her seatbelt on. She is in surgery now. Massive internal injuries and a concussion. The next 24 hours are going to be critical. Do you know where her parents are?" Frost said.

Before I could answer his question, I felt the room start to spin and I feel myself heading towards the floor but before I can hit the floor, I feel the hands of my former partner catching me and pull me towards a chair. "Rizzoli, breath, it's going to be okay. Calm down and breath" Korsak said.

Realizing that I would probably scare the crap out of everyone, I take a few deep breaths and feel myself start to calm down.

'Thank you for not letting me face plant on this hard tile floor, Korsak. Frost to answer your question, Maura's parents are in Europe somewhere. Just don't know where." I said.

"You're welcome Rizzoli. I still have fast reflexes." Korsak said. I smiled up at him but I could still feel his arms around my waist.

"Do you think her parents have a cell phone?" Frost said.

I shook my head, because I have no idea if they did or not. Frost nodded back and we all sat waiting for news on our beloved Medical Examiner. After about ten minutes of just sitting in these god-awful plastic chairs, I get up and start to pace back and forth.

"Rizzoli sit back down, pacing isn't going to make the time go by any faster." Korsak said to me, giving me a glare. I was about to snap back but Frost beat me to it.

"Leave her be Korsak. Pacing is what Jane does. Leave her alone." Frost said. I glanced at Frost, gave him a smile, and the infamous Rizzoli glare to Korsak. Korsak gave a glare of his own and shut his mouth before he could put his foot into his mouth again.

I pick up my pacing again and the entrance doors to the hospital open up to reveal my parents rushing in.

"Hey Ma, what are you and Pop doing here?" I ask them.

"First off, I have to apologize to you for yelling at you before you got released the other day. I didn't mean to upset you. Secondly, I am here to check up on Maura. I consider her my daughter." Angela said.

"Thanks Ma, I really appreciate it. I am sorry too. I didn't mean to go off the deep end. I was so upset." I said.

"No problem Jane, you are my daughter and I love you". My mother said to me, giving me a hug. I return the hug and pull away from her. Pop gives me a smile and a peck on the cheek. I return to pacing as my parents, Frost and Korsak all sit in the chairs.

The doors to the surgery wing open up and I recognize Dr. Shepherd coming out. My heart skips a beat because I know that Maura has been in the best hands that her resources could afford.

"Family of Dr Isles?" Dr. Shepherd says.

I rush over and say, "I am her co-worker her family is in Europe."

"Ah yes Ms Rizzoli, you are Ms. Isle's emergency contact and her power of attorney, which gives you the right to hear about her condition. Ms. Isles has suffered a head injury, which is a concussion, collapsed lung, three broken ribs, a broken left wrist, and a dislocated shoulder. We were able to repair all the damage and Ms. Isles is now being moved to a private recovery room, Ms. Rizzoli if you want you can follow me to her room. She is still out due to the anesthetic. "He said.

My knees feel weak and I could feel myself start to fall again, but Pop was right behind me and caught me before I could pass out.

"Ms Rizzoli are you sure you can make it to her room?" Shepherd said.

After collecting myself, I say, "I will be all-right. I can make it there. Let's go." I said. I follow him to the private wing of the hospital. We get to room 957 and I can see Maura is lying peacefully still out from the medication.

"You can have a seat in the chair next to the bed. Visiting hours are technically over but they don't apply to you because you are a detective." He said.

"Thank you Dr. Shepherd. I really am happy that you are taking care of Maura. Do you know when she will wake up?" I said.

"That is completely up to Ms. Isles, but it would be better if she stays asleep and give her body sometime to rest and heal. Due to the 8-hour surgery, we had to do; she will probably be out till sometime tomorrow afternoon. Would you like me to get you a cot to put next to the bed?" He asked.

"No thanks I am comfortable right here. I will be here all night." I say.

"Okay, Ms. Rizzoli, see you in the morning. I am off for the rest of the night. If you have any questions you can give me a call." He said and walked out of the room.

As I sit back in the chair, watching Maura sleep, a single tear escapes from my eye and I quickly wipe it away. I wonder what will happen if Maura doesn't wake up. I scold that thought out of my head and my mind. Intertwining my hand with hers, I slip into a fitful slumber.

Chapter 13 soon.


	13. Maura's Dream and Waking Up

Author's Note: Maura is dreaming/Maura wakes up.

Maura's POV.

_I am in a place that has green fields and a blue cloudless sky. I look around and I can see mansions every other few feet. I glance around for a sign of Jane but I don't see her anywhere. My heart starts to pound and I run towards the first mansion and knock on the door. _

"_Have you seen Jane Rizzoli?" I ask the woman standing at the door. _

"_Jane Rizzoli? No I am sorry, there is no one here of that name and do u know where you are?" the woman says to me. _

"_No I don't know where I am." I said. _

"_Honey you are in Heaven." The woman said. _

"_That cannot be right then that means I am dead. No that can not be true" I scream!. _

Jane hears a scream that jerks her awake. Jane wakes up and can now see that I have woken up in a frantic and panicked state. Jane grabs my hand and tries to calm me down. Nothing works until Jane takes my face in her hands and tells me to focus on her and only her. I nod and take deep breaths and I can feel my heartbeat get back to normal. Jane lets go of my face and sits back down in the chair and looks at me.

"Maura why did you wake up screaming like a bat out of hell? What happened?" Jane asks me.

Taking another deep breath I answered her, " I was in Heaven and you weren't there and I couldn't find you. That's when I realized that I had died and I was alone in some strange place without you." The tears were threatening to fall and I epically failed as they ran down my face.

Jane moves her free hand that was not in my hand to my face to wipe them away and she said, "Aww Maura you poor thing everything is going to be okay now. I am here now and I will never let you go to any strange place alone. You are safe here in the hospital and I am not leaving you."

"Thanks Jane that means a lot to me. So tell me what my injuries are." I said.

"You are welcome Maura no problem anytime. Well you have three broken ribs, a broken left wrist, you dislocated your shoulder, had a collapsed lung and you have a concussion. You got pretty banged up in the car accident." Jane said.

"I see. Thank you for telling me Jane. What about the other driver?" I ask her.

"Your welcome. The other driver was only hurt minimal and her blood alcohol level was over the legal limit. She hit your car at 45 miles per hour. If you weren't wearing your seat belt, another M.E would have been doing your autopsy." Jane said.

"It all happened so fast, the last thing I remember was texting you when I was stopped waiting to turn out of the parking lot of the grocery store. I blacked out after I felt the impact. I came back around when I felt the EMT'S lift me in the ambulance, by then I was in so much pain I couldn't even see straight. All I wanted to do was go home to you and play Hungry Hungry Hippos which is going to have to wait till I am better." I said to Jane.

"I was pacing up and down in the waiting room. Korsak yelled at me to stop and Frost stuck up for me and told him to leave me alone. Do you want me to call your parents and let them know what happened?" Jane asked.

"No its okay they are unreachable until the 23rd, but you can let your parents know. " I said.

"Oh trust me Frost took care of that while I was pacing, mom and pop are here already. Do you want me to bring them in?" Jane said.

"Sure just give me like 15 minutes to gather myself together. Can you hand me my purse that is by the door?" I said.

Jane went and got the purse and brought it to me. I rummaged around in it for my makeup and my hairbrush. I put both things on the bed and I did my makeup with my right hand. I went to brush my hair and after a few failed attempts I sighed out of frustration and threw the hairbrush in the air. Jane caught it in the air before it could hit something. Jane said, "Now weren't the one who told me not to throw things in a hospital room?"

" I really want my hair off of my neck but I can't do it with one hand. Can u help me?" I asked her.

"Hang on a minute I gotcha boo." Jane said and she comes to the side of the bed. Jane moves me forward ever so gently and positions herself behind me so that she can do my hair. She takes the hairbrush out of my hand and slowly and gently brushes all the snarls and tangles out of my hair. She gathers up my hair in a ponytail and pulled it through the elastic that was on the end of the hairbrush. Jane moves me back forward and gets up out of the bed and settles me back against the pillows again. She smiles at me and sits back down in the chair.

"Thank you Jane for fixing my hair, I really appreciate it." I said.

"No problem M." Jane says. I hear a knock at the door and Jane gets up and answers the door.

"Hey Mom and Pop Maura's still in one piece." Jane says as she escorts her parents into the room. Angela and Frank stand near the bed and both of them ask how I am doing. I smile and I say that "I am doing okay, in pain but that is usual from getting into an accident. I should be out of the hospital by tomorrow."

"I don't think Ms. Isles. You are not leaving for another three days." Dr Shepherd said as he is coming in the room. "You are staying in here for that long because we want to observe how you are healing." Shepherd said.

"Okay doctor." I said. After talking with Angela and Frank I was beginning to get tired and the pain was slowly mounting. Jane could see how tired I was becoming and she escorted her parents out of the room and came back to the chair.

"How is the pain Maura?" Jane asks me.

"The pain is slowly mounting and its starting to get unbearable." I say to her trying not to cry over it.

Jane hits the nurse call button and holds your hand, and says "Squeeze my hand Maura as hard as you can sweetie."

Jane can feel me squeezing her hand as the pain is increasing. The nurse comes into the room and gives me some pain medication and slowly I start to release my grip on Jane's hand as the pain medication starts to take affect.

Jane could see that I was getting tired and said, "Maura you should get some sleep. You are getting tired and you need your rest to get better."

"What about you Jane?" I asked.

"Dont worry about me M, I am okay I can sleep in the chair." Jane said.

"That is not going to be very comfortable Jane and your wound is still in the healing stage and that isn not going to be beneficial." I say to Jane.

"Going home to sleep is not an option M." Jane said.

"There is another option that benefits us both Jane." I said.

"What option would that be Maura?" Jane asked me with a smirk on her face.

"You come up on the bed and sleep with me. I sleep better knowing that you are safe and next to me. Call me crazy but I do." I said to Jane.

"You sure I won't hurt you at all?" Jane asked.

"Nope you won't hurt me ill be fine now get up here I am getting tired and I really want to sleep right now." I said to her. Jane complied and before I knew it Jane was in the bed next to me and her arms were wrapped around my waist ever so slightly just to let me know that I was safe and that she was keeping her promise not to leave me. I smiled and I snuggled into her side and started to fall asleep.

Two hours later I am slowly stirring and I feel strong arms start to tighten around me and I can not hide the gasp of pain that escapes my mouth. Jane hears and loosens up and says, "Oh my Gosh Maura I am so sorry I forgot about your three broken ribs. Did I cause you too much pain, do you need any pain medication"

"Calm down you didn't hurt me I am fine." I snapped at her.

"I am sorry Maura I didn't mean to squeeze so hard." Jane said.

"You shouldn't be the one to apologize Jane, I am the one who snapped at you for no reason. I am sorry for snapping at you Jane you were just trying to keep me safe." I said.

"No worries Maura now try and go back to sleep if you can." Jane said.

"I will try but its hard because once I am up I can't fall back asleep unless I am sick and I am clearly not sick just injured. You should head home and change and eat something." I said.

"Are you trying to say I smell bad or something Maura?" Jane jokes.

"Haha very funny Jane." I say smirking at her and giving her a jab in her ribs. Jane does not see the jab coming and she gasps in surprise. Thinking that I have hurt her, I say, "Jane did I hurt you, are you okay?"

"Nope I am okay you didn't hurt me you are good." Jane says.

"Okay good I am glad I got nervous there for a second." I said, trying to stifle a yawn that caused pain to my three broken ribs. I cried out in pain trying to muffle it so Jane wouldn't hear it. Jane hears the pain cry out and takes my hand and whispers reassurances in my ear and says its gonna be okay sweetie. I bury my face in her neck as the tears cascade down my face. Jane holds my hand and caresses my back calming me down in the process. Jane says sleep now. I fall asleep wrapped up in her strong arms. Jane falls asleep a couple of minutes later.


End file.
